But I can't help, falling in love with you
by Shelly508
Summary: Contains Billdip (Bill x Dipper) In other words yaoi (man x man) Dipper is aged up. An angry Dipper, a relationship-saver Mabel and a singing Bill. / Mainly fluff, yaoi.


_Warning! Fluff ahead!_

 _Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch_

 _Pairing: Billdip, Bill X Dipper_

 _Rating: 12+ Idunno it's fluff_

 _In this fanfic Dipper and Mabel are aged up and Bill has a human form. How they look like is up to the readers (you!)_

 _Will contain: Hurt/comfort, angry Dipper, some fluff and a singing Bill_

 _Got the idea from here: post/129128917125/i-just-had-a-dream-where-bill-did-something-wrong  
I will also be making a mini-comic from this! Thanks for the idea!_

 _Enjoy!_

" **God damn it Bill, It's always like this!"** His pinetree blurted out, more angry than he usually would become. Man, Bill really fucked up this time didn't he? Maybe if he'd explain.. " _Wait pinetree, I can explain-_ " " **NO!** Don't talk to me anymore!" Dipper yelled at him, pointing his finger accusingly at the dreamdemon before he turned away to stomp off to the livingroom, pick up his book and try to read his anger away. Bill kept standing there unknowingly what to do. Normally he was great at making people angry and that felt amazing. Causing a little chaos and tears always did that. But then it was his intention to do so and he loved it. But this tore at his heart. It had not been his intentions to hurt Dipper. He could feel his heart clenching and he reached out to Dipper but pulled his hand back again. "Dipper.." He stared not calling him by his nickname for once. "..I am really really sorry I-" But the other male kept reading like he heard nothing. Like he was just a ghost. Like he was nothing- He could feel a lump growing in his throat as he realized that and he shook his head as he tried to swallow it away. He needed help. Professional help. He needed Mabel! He turned away to find her leaving Dipper alone for now. Dipper only clenched the book he was holding in his hands angrily. He was so mad at Bill he could not even concentrate on reading right now..

"I don't know Mabel.. He won't talk to me, I know I have been wrong but giving me a silent treatment..? It's unfair!" Bill complained to Mabel about what happened. He came for her help but ended up only complaining. "Bla bla bla" Mabel responded. What?! Was she not taking this seriously? Bill frowned deeply getting angry for not being understood but she stood up. "You only complain, but what you really need to do is take action!" She said bumping her fist in the palm of her hand to show him what really needed to be done. "Good thing you came to me, for I, Mabel, am the best relationship-saver in the city, if not the state." She said pulling her arm around Bill's neck. "Is that even a real thing?" Bill asked suspiciously, was he really to trust her advice? "Shh- Let the professional do the talking. I know my bro-bro and I know what will make him cheer up again. But you've gotta do it." she said and she jumped off the chair and ducked under her bed. "With a little help from me of course~" She seemed to try and find something. Multiple things came from under the place. Mostly drawings, pencils, posters from popular boy bands, a cat even- and more weird stuff Bill did not recognize. She eventually found what she was looking for with a small 'ah-hah!' and she revealed herself again with a ukulele in her hand. Bill frowned again. "Ehh.. Mabel? What is a guitar going to help?" He asked. "Ukulele, not a guitar" Whatever.. it was all the same to him. He shrugged. "And? How is it going to help?" Mabel grinned widely.

"Are you sure?" Bill whispered in a hushed tone as the both of them were looking at Dipper who was still reading his book on the livingroom floor. He had not budged an inch and did not seem like he was planning to for a long time. Mabel nodded and pushed Bill inside. He hesitated for a moment. He really was not good at trying to make things right again. 'Just do as I said and it will be fine~!' He could Mabel almost say. He moved closer to Dipper, who only moved to sit with his back towards him. Bill sighed and sat down behind him. Bill looked at Mabel for a moment who started to play on the ukulele. Dipper seemed to ignore it as well. Bill swallowed before he opened his mouth.

 _"Wise men say.."_

Dipper still ignored him as he started muttering the words in a singing voice.

 _".. Only fools rush in"_

He could see his head move now, a little bit of a confused look on Dipper's face. But it was working, he was gaining his attention and it made him sing a little louder.

 _"But I can't help, Falling in love with you~"_

He sang, it was terrible but he could see a small smile appear on Dipper's face. It only made Bill more confident and he smiled as he continued the song.

 _"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?"_

 _"If I can't help, falling in love with.. you?"_

He was halfway through but he saw Dipper standing up after he had laid his book down and walk towards him. His voice dropped down as he felt his heart sinking. Was he still mad? He could not quite see. He could feel his heart beating quickly as the whole room went silent as even Mabel stopped playing the Ukulele. But in the end Dipper knelt down and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his torso. He hid his face in his chest. And Bill also wrapped his arms around his pinetree and laid his chin on top of his head.

"You are a big idiot and I am still mad at you." Dipper said with a muffled voice. "And you can't sing." Bill was confused. Why would he hug him if he was still mad? "But-" Bill began but Dipper looked up at him shutting him right up because the look that Dipper was giving him was more than cute. It was adorable. A small pink blush was covering both his cheeks and there was this adorable little pout as he puffed up his cheeks. "Don't say anything." Dipper said and he gave Bill a sweet small kiss on his lips.


End file.
